beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2017.05.07 - Rainy Day Boy-Watching
|location= Forks, Forks High School |players= MasonHewitt.jpg|Mason Hewitt|link=Mason_Hewitt SelenaKent.jpg|Selena Kent|link=Selena_Kent JacobBlack.jpg|Jacob Black (Mentioned)|link=Jacob_Black |music= }} It's late after hours. The rain is coming down in heavy sheets and the wind is whipping around and howling like a wolf. In the middle of it all, Selena is sitting on the hood of her SUV staring toward the gymnasium like she's lost deep in thought... or maybe she's just trying to catch her death. It's difficult to say. Her long hair is plastered to her face and arms, but she doesn't show any signs of noticing it at all. Mason is from a place where the weird is more common than the normal, to the point that sometimes you don't know weird IS weird. So to him this is pretty normal. Heck he'd had to make his best friend stop practicing Lacrosse in the rain all the time. So when he's finishing up some research in the library and sees a girl sitting in the rain he half runs up and holds his Umbrella over her, "Hey! You okay?" Selena is more distracted by the rain suddenly not being on her than the voice, it seems. She blinks, looks up at the umbrella, then down at Mason. "Hi... Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just sitting here... I didn't think you could get inside this late?" Her voice lifting up slightly in question at the end. "Can you?" "I was just finishing up something. So I was already inside. Did you forget something?" He says seeming concerned at the petite girl being in the rain late at night in front of school. Again most would find that odd. But then again most people don't come from Beacon Hills. Selena shakes her head and forms what almost might be considered a smile. "Oh, no. I was just thinking about whether or not I'm going to try out for gymnastics." She shrugs her shoulders and points up at the umbrella. "Isn't it like... total social suicide to carry an umbrella?" She slides down off of the hood to stand in front of the younger boy. "I'm Selena. My friends call me Lena. Do you need a ride somewhere? I'll probably get us lost, but... that's a chance you'll have to take." He just shrugs, "You'd rather get you'd hair wet? And soak your clothes? I don't know about you but I spend way too much time getting the perfect outfit together to ruin it but it getting wet." And yeah Mason is one of those guys who tips off your gaydar in about half a second. And seems perfectly cool with it. He is who he is "That would be cool I was about to call one of my Mom's to come pick me up since they're both actually in town. But I'd rather not. I was planning to walk home, but I'm still getting used to the weather here. It seriously can always rain." Selena looks up at the sky and makes a little "huh." sound. "We usually never used umbrellas or rain coats or anything like that at my school." She shrugs and then grins, glancing down at herself. "I do sort of resemble a drowned rat. Do you wanna grab coffee somewhere? Is there anything open at this hour or does everything close down at like... 7pm. with the chickens?" She waves her hand and slings a little water while she's at it. "Come on. Hop in, I'll give you a ride either to coffee or to your house... or coffee then your house. Whichever." Mason rolls his eyes, "Yeah Like half the places here close at 7. Um there's a Coffee shop down the street though. And a Drive in next to that. Though Girl we've GOT to get your hair dry seriously. Drowned rat is not In this season." He goes with her to her car then directs her the whole block away to the Coffee shop. Its seriously like one the other side of a church from the high school. Or rather both are and burger and fries or cheap coffee and breakfast await, depending on if they go through the drive through or to the coffee shop. Selena laughs at that-- a full on, outright, actual laugh. "Well I don't keep towels in my car but I think I have a hoodie that will work." She's quiet on the short trip, though when she is faced with the choice between coffee or food, she opts for the drive-in. "We can get coffee if they're still open after, if you want it... but I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in like two hours." She rolls through the drive through and orders whatever she wants and waits for Mason to give his order. "I got it. Whatever you want." Then reaches back and fumbles around feeling for the hoodie and wraps it around her head like a towel. "Better? Isn't this sexy?" Mason gives his own chuckle, and was about to say something when he notices a group of hot guys in letterman jackets go inside. His eyes bulge just moment and he Oh so casually says, "Maybe we should Head inside instead. For the um uh... " He tries to come up with a clever excuse and ends lamely with, "View?" HE looks at her hair though then says more sensitively, "Unless you'd rather not have a bunch of ho... er Jocks see you when you're not at your best." Selena watches him struggle with his words as her eyes follow the jocks too... well, between bouncing back and forth between them and Mason. She cracks up hard core and reaches out --- obviously intending to ruffle his hair, but then thinking better of it... she might pull back a nub for that! She grins and pulls her hoodie-slash-towel off her head and gives her head a good shake. "What? Screw you. I'm beautiful." She parks the car and hops out. "Come on. Let's go in and enjoy the... view. Shall we?" She asks, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Mason grins, "You are but seriously wet long hair. It's the pits." Which he totally knows because his hair is like you know almost an inch long. So he knows these things. Anyway He gets out and grins, saying in a soft voice as they head in, "Good thing about it raining all the time. Any sport without pads they tend to practice shirtless A lot." He tries not to stare too much after all no one like to be leered at. But his eyes might linger a bit as he orders a burger and fries. He doesn't eat as daintily as one might expect, but he doesn't have a giant appetite for a teen either. Well, what Mason doesn't have in appetite... Selena happily makes up for as she orders a double cheeseburger, fries, mozzarella sticks, a large chocolate shake AND a large mountain dew. She must have a stomach in each leg to put all that away. She tucks one foot up under her and leans on the table as she munches on her food, studying the boys more openly. "Hmmm. Maybe I should watch some practices like... every day, you know. Just to get familiar with uh.... well... whatever they play here." She says and runs her fingers through her hair trying to straighten it out a little bit. "And yeah wet hair sucks a little but it'll dry. I actually like to air dry my hair anyway... except I'm not sure what it'll do with rainwater in it.... do you think it'll dry crunchy?" "Baseball, Basketball, Cross Country, Football, Lacrosse, Soccer, Wrestling. For the boys anyway." What? Mason is totally into watching... sports. He'd just got A cheeseburger fries and a large water. Still when they get delivered the burgers are pretty big, "Hrm depends on the product you use really. I'd suggest using a comb and combing it as it dries? That was you'll ring a little of the water out and combing it should help keep it less frizzy." He says tapping his finger against the table idly as he thinks. Then his eyes go back to the jocks, "Oh Just Wait till some of the Quileute guys come by for an event. If you want to see um... Oh let's just be honest they're hot as heck you won't even notice the score." Selena points out one of the guys with a floppy fry. "I bet he looks good without a shirt." Then she looks over at Mason and grins again. "Well I have a brush not a comb." She goes to digging in her purse and pulls it out, running it through her hair a couple of times before putting it away again for now. "The Q...willy...tue guys?" One dark brow lifts. "What the heck is that?" Mason says, "Oh yeah you're new, They're the tribe that's like 20 minutes away? " He pulls out his phone and flicks through the pictures finally picking one of Jacob Black running Shirtless at the beach. "Here's one I saw last time I went to the beach. I mean I was totally taking a shot of the beach and he got in the way." At the same time he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a a comb then a second then a third, finally putting two back and handing one with really long teeth to her. "Here use this That brush will seriously make your hair dry out super frizzy and well." He looks back at the jocks meaningfully. Selena takes the phone and the comb at... pretty close to the same time. She's halfway to bringing the comb to her hair before she finally takes a look at the phone and her jaw drops and her whole face begins sloooowly turning a rather nice shade of crimson. "He's...." She gulps and her cheeks darken more. "He's... real?" Well if that wasn't the dumbest question ever. "I-... I- I mean... I- I- know he's... real but... like..." She gulps again and peers closer at the phone. "He's real?" She states again. Helpfully. With a grin mason reach over and flick through a few other of the Tribe's boy, and yeah all of them are pretty hot. "Either that or really really hot robots. I mean its not like I've ever walked up and talked to them. I keep meaning to . But for some reason Words get hard when That walks by." He blinks as he suddenly realizes what he just said and just stops talking. Mason's choice of words shakes her out of her frozen state of sheer lust and awe and her head drops back and she just LAUGHS. It's loud enough that even the jocks shut up for a minute and turn to look. She has tears running down her cheeks and she is still holding on to that phone and comb. "Words.... is that all?" She sputters on every word, knowing she's being utterly evil by asking THAT question. Mason is very glad his complexion hides his blush, because he would be scarlet otherwise. Since the jocks are looking. Which hey it's probably the first time any of them have looked AT him. He tries to think of a clever comeback, and thinks of one but he has the decency to let it pass. They finish their meal and Mason eventually gets his phone back after promising to send a few shots to Selena. Then there's the ride home which doesn't take long because he doesn't live that far away from the school. As he's getting out of the car he finally says it , "Glad you've dried off. I've never seen any girl get so wet they looked like a drowned rat from a picture before." Category:Log